


Sette calze appese

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 090. Casa</a></p><p>Sette calze appese, una per il Natale di ciascuno dei membri dell'Host Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sette calze appese

**Cantique de Noel**

In Francia il Natale era molto più sentito che in Giappone: Tamaki lo sapeva perché glielo aveva spiegato il maestro e gli era sembrato stranissimo, perché era uno dei momenti più belli dell’anno e lo preferiva quasi al suo compleanno. Tutti gli anni lui e la mamma, avvolti stretti stretti nelle sciarpe, guanti e berretti, andavano alla messa di mezzanotte, insieme alla poca servitù che era rimasta loro: a Tamaki piaceva moltissimo quella messa, perché era buia e misteriosa, con le candele accese, il coro vestito di bianco e rosso che cantava, il presepe grandissimo accanto all’altare e la mamma che lo teneva in braccio perché lui riuscisse a vedere tutto.

Quell’anno però, lei era a letto ammalata: capitava di continuo, specie in inverno, tanto che suo figlio era abituato a vederle trascorrere tutta la stagione fredda nella sua stanza; sentiva la governante che sospirava, perché l’appartamento della signora non era bello e lussuoso come quello che avevano prima che lui nascesse, ma Tamaki aveva solo sette anni e non capiva la differenza.

Quella sera Anne-Sophie aveva chiesto che suo figlio andasse alla messa insieme ai domestici ed era rimasta a letto, spossata dalla febbre; l’avevano svegliata le note di  _Cantique de Noel_ , ma non era il coro della chiesa a cantarlo, né l’organo a suonarlo: aveva aperto gli occhi brucianti e, nella penombra rischiarata da una candela, aveva riconosciuto la figuretta di suo figlio, seduto al pianoforte.

– René – aveva sussurrato – Dovresti essere in chiesa.

– A Gesù non dispiace – aveva risposto Tamaki, voltandosi a sorriderle.

Allora Anne-Sophie aveva chiuso gli occhi con un sorriso, lasciandosi cullare dalla sua voce che cantava, dolce e rilassante come una preghiera.

 

 _Minuit, chretiens,_  
C'est l'heure solennelle   
Ou l'Homme Dieu descendit jusqu'a nous   
Pour effacer la tache originelle   
Et de Son Pere arreter le courroux…

 

~*~ 

 

**La lezione di Natale**

Il Natale era uno  _strazio_.

Il campanello di casa suonava continuamente e l’albero di Natale nel salone delle visite ufficiali era pieno di ceste infiocchettate e regali impacchettati – bottiglie, orologi, oggetti d’antiquariato… tutti doni per e da i colleghi di suo padre e da tutti coloro con cui intratteneva rapporti di lavoro.

Kyoya li guardava con noia, ascoltando come suo padre illustrava ai suoi fratelli maggiori dettagli che lui, a cui non era rivolto quell’insegnamento (non ancora, almeno), registrava con attenzione: come la scelta di un certo prodotto fosse più o meno raffinata a seconda del periodo dell’anno, della ricorrenza, dell’importanza del legame che lo univa al destinatario; l’importanza della decorazione, fatta in un modo per un dono all’occidentale e in un’altra per uno tradizionale; il valore, commisurato al tipo di rapporto instaurato con suo padre, che cresceva o scendeva a seconda del livello sociale, del tentativo di ingraziarsi la sua attenzione o dimostrare la propria importanza.

I suoi fratelli sembravano faticare nell’annotare tutte quelle cose, ma a Kyoya, pur avendo solo sette anni, veniva naturale: suo padre lo riteneva troppo giovane per fargli simili discorsi, e del resto si trattava solo di un terzogenito… al pari di sua sorella maggiore, da lui si richiedevano semplicemente obbedienza, educazione e attenzione alle giuste amicizie; eppure, nell’osservare lo sguardo smarrito dei suoi fratelli davanti a quella marea di informazioni, Kyoya si disse che era molto più facile di quel che pensavano e che il Natale era un ottimo sistema per stringere alleanze o consolidarne altre. Tutto, in casa Ootori, era stato disposto al solo scopo di accogliere i visitatori in modo adeguato ad un momento così proficuo dell’anno: le decorazioni, l’albero, i dolci ordinati dalle pasticcerie migliori… tutto era orchestrato per mostrare la potenza della loro famiglia.

Che festa noiosa, il Natale.

 

~*~ 

 

**Il regalo giusto**

La residenza Hitachiin era addobbata a festa e c’erano ghirlande e decorazioni in ogni dove: i gemelli uscirono dalla loro stanza osservandole con fare annoiato, ignorando i saluti delle domestiche che incrociavano lungo il corridoio.

– Buon Natale, signorini! – esclamò la governante – Babbo Natale ha lasciato moltissimi regali per voi!

– Mamma e papà? – chiese Kaoru.

La donna esitò un istante – C’è tanta neve, in Europa, e il loro jet ha avuto problemi… però hanno promesso…

– Sì, sì – tagliò corto Hikaru, con fare annoiato – Come l’anno scorso.

– E quello prima – aggiunse il fratello.

Si diressero in salotto trascinando i piedi, ma non poterono reprimere un fremito di gioia nel vedere la distesa di regali infiocchettati che copriva metà del tappeto del salotto: si sedettero e presero a strappare la carta dei primi regali che capitarono loro a tiro.

– Un videogioco – commentò Kaoru con voce piatta – È quello che fanno vedere sempre in tv.

– Questo è l’ultimo film della Disney – rispose il fratello, aprendo il secondo pacchetto.

Ne trovarono altri, tutti i DVD per bambini usciti quell’anno; i gemelli scartarono i doni scambiandosi sguardi d’intesa che avrebbero dovuto essere divertiti, ma sembravano via via sempre più sconsolati.

– Finito – concluse Hikaru.

– Cinquantasei regali. Quale ti piace?

– Nessuno. A te?

– Uguale.

Ad un tratto, in mezzo alle montagne di doni ammonticchiati, notarono un pacchetto ancora chiuso: era minuscolo e, apertolo, vi trovarono una scatolina di plastica piena di marionette, quelle che si muovono infilandole su un dito; c’erano i personaggi base di tutte le favole, la principessa, la regina, la fata…

La governante li trovò mezz’ora dopo, gli altri regali ancora sigillati nelle loro scatole, e loro che giocavano con le marionette raccontandosi chissà quale favola.

Scosse il capo: per quanto si sforzassero, lei e la segretaria della signora, il regalo preferito dai bambini era sempre quello che comprava loro il padre.

 

~*~ 

 

**Babbo Natale sui tacchi a spillo**

Haruhi si guardò attorno soddisfatta: erano le dieci di sera ed era tutto perfetto, i compiti finiti, il bucato ritirato e piegato, la cena cucinata, mangiata e la cucina rimessa in ordine, i futon pronti per la notte…

Guardò con aria un po’ perplessa l’albero di Natale: suo padre aveva insistito perché lo preparassero e un paio di sue amiche erano piombate in casa un pomeriggio, cariche di abete sintetico, festoni, palline e lucine intermittenti, e avevano allestito il tutto, incitandola affinché partecipasse; non è che non le piacesse il Natale… è che non le interessava. Non era una da festeggiamenti, decorazioni e quant’altro: per carità, le feste erano belle e si mangiavano cose buone, ma… gli addobbi costavano ed erano inutili, e poi l’albero perdeva gli aghi e raccoglierli era una rogna, e le palline erano delicate e non era sicura che avessero abbastanza posto in casa per sistemarle senza che andassero in pezzi… e quel puntale così lungo? Era tutto di vetro, sembrava rompersi solo a guardarlo! Suo padre avrebbe dovuto prenderne uno di plastica, almeno sarebbe costato di meno e avrebbe resistito di più.

 _Oh, Haru-chan_ , aveva trillato una delle amiche del padre,  _Ma una bimba della tua età non deve pensare certe cose! A sette anni dovresti fare il conto alla rovescia per aspettare Babbo Natale!_

Ma lei era così, non ci poteva fare niente, pensò con un sospiro.

L’orologio scoccò le undici e mezza e corse ad infilarsi nel suo futon: il papà aveva promesso di tornare a casa in tempo per quell’ora (voleva mettere i regali per lei sotto l’albero, nell’ostinata convinzione di convincerla che Babbo Natale esistesse) e infatti Haruhi riconobbe il suo passo rumoroso di tacchi su per le scalette di ferro.

Era più bello aspettare quel suono, che Babbo Natale.

 

~*~ 

 

 

**L’albero del salotto**

Honey sgattaiolò fuori dal suo letto, districandosi dal mare di coperte, e, non riuscendo a trovare al buio le pantofole, zampettò sul pavimento a piedi scalzi; il portone era pesante, ma si aprì senza far rumore, e lui si lasciò guidare dalla fievole luce in fondo al corridoio: scese la grande scala di marmo, evitando di tirarsi dietro le ghirlande infiocchettate intrecciate lungo il corrimano, poi sgusciò nell’atrio, procedendo tentoni per un po’ perché lì non c’erano lucine accese.

Raggiunse finalmente il portone che cercava e lo aprì, sentendosi investire dall’ondata di calore del salotto; nel buio scintillava l’albero di Natale che sua madre e quella di Takashi facevano sempre allestire nelle loro case in Europa, incantate dalla poesia delle decorazioni occidentali che si vedevano in ogni dove: trascorrevano giornate intere in giro per mercatini, in Baviera, nord Italia, Francia… portavano anche loro, imbacuccati al punto che persino muoversi veniva difficile, però era divertentissimo: c’erano un’infinità di dolci da provare, e Honey non si stancava mai insieme al cugino.

A casa il Natale non si festeggiava: ma durante le vacanze invernali prima di Capodanno, le loro residenze europee venivano addobbate e lui non perdeva mai quella visita serale all’albero del salotto; era altissimo, il puntale sfiorava quasi il soffitto, e lui rimase ad osservare incantato il riverbero delle palline sulle braccia verdi dell’abete: si sedette sul tappeto, con Usa-chan in braccio. Non doveva aspettare molto, prima che la porta alle sue spalle si aprisse: Takashi entrava con l’aria insonnolita e, senza dire niente, si sedeva accanto a lui.

 _È bello, eh?_ , sussurrava Mitsukuni guardando le lucine intermittenti, affascinanti come lucciole.

 _Mhm_ , rispondeva il cugino, senza allontanare lo sguardo dall’albero.

Honey sorrideva e poggiava la testa sul suo braccio, in silenzio.

Era proprio un peccato dover ripartire così presto per il Giappone.


End file.
